


Want some coffee?

by CamelliaBirdwhistle



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Finally, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, making out in the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelliaBirdwhistle/pseuds/CamelliaBirdwhistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is not in love. He just like her. So much. Well, maybe he is a little bit in love with her.<br/>Kate is not in love. She just want Clint to kiss her until the end of times. Well, maybe she's a little bit in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first smut fic, so any corrections or comments will be appreciated. I just love this couple so much it physically hurts.

"Want some coffee?"  
"Hm?" Kate didn't move her eyes away from the newspaper, which was entirely occuping the kitchen isle.  
"Katie. Coffee." Clint said as he left a hot mug full of coffee on top of an article about hunger in the United States. "Drink. Now."  
"Thanks." she said, as she set aside her mug.  
Clint took a sip of his own coffee, concerned.   
"What happens, Katie?"  
"N'thing..."  
"Kate." Clint sat down in the high stool that was in front of his sidekick, who didn't look up at him. "Katie-Kate." he said, as he touched her chin.  
She just walked away with her newspaper, and sat in the couch, next to Lucky. Clint sat next to Kate.  
"Kate."  
"Not now." she said, as she changed the page.  
"Oh, of course now." Clint said as he took her newspaper away.   
"You dumbass, I was looking for a thing!" she said, trying to reach the newspaper, that Clint was holding away.   
"She's so small." he thought, watching her stretch, and he couldn't help but smirk.  
"The hell is happenning to you today, Kate Bishop?" he said.  
"Nothing, old man." she answered, irritated.  
He threw the fucking newspaper away, and grabbed the girl's hands.  
"What. The. Fuck." he started, struggling to keep her on the couch, grabbing her wrists with both hands "Is. Going. On."  
She growled without surrender.  
"Kate. Kate, look at me."  
Her blue eyes were firmely fixed in his.  
And then it just happened.  
She kissed him, a fast, angry kiss, just a little pression on their lips for less than a second.   
"That's all. Now let me go, dumbass."  
Oh, no. He wouldn't let her go. Too much time thinking she didn't want him as he wanted her. Because he wanted her so bad. He wanted her to be his. Wanted her mood swings, the tiny wrinkles around her eyes when she laughed, and her gentle but steady hands against his chest.  
He bent down to kiss her again. This time softly.  
She totally accepted his lips. Her mouth opened a little, and so did his. His hands let go her wrists, and she caressed his neck with her fingertips.  
He only could think about the taste about that young lady's lips, god, what a heavenly touch.   
Their soft and pure kisses went wild and hungry. Clint often fantasized about the idea of making out with Kate, how their tongues would move at the same time, how pleasant would be having her in his couch and kissing her until his lips hurt, but this was even better that he could ever imagine.  
Kate smiled in the middle of the kiss.  
"What happens, Katie?" Clint asked, kissing her neck.  
"Uh... If I say "nothing" again, we will make out again, too?" Kate laughed, caressing the back of his neck.  
"No. I mean. Yes, sure, we can make out as long as you want. But why? Well, I mean, why now and not yesterday or some other day?" said Clint, and sighted. "Sorry, I suck when I talk. You smell too good, and, God..."  
"Kiss me instead."  
"Of course."  
He was almost on top of Katie when suddenly, he felt her hand in the lower part of his belly, inside his shirt.  
"Aww, Katie, no." he thought, but he wanted her so bad.  
Another hand followed the first one, and when he realized he didn't have his shirt on anymore. Katie's hands were all over him; in his shoulders, his back and his chest.  
Kate stopped kissing him, and approached her lips to his ear. "Are you going to undress me, or I have to do it myself?" Kate whispered, and bit softly his neck.  
"Not here. Not on the couch." Clint said.  
"Why not?" she said with her voice of a stubborn little lady who's not used to not get what she wants in the moment.  
"Because... No. It's my couch, and I don't want to make it here."  
"Take me to your bed, then." she sighted.  
He took Kate to his bedroom, kissing her until he could leave her in his bed, where she laid, waiting for Clint.  
"Fuck, Kate." he said standing next to the bed, looking at her.  
"That's the idea." she said.  
"No. Well, yes. But that was meant to mean "you are so beautiful and I am so lucky", and I don't really know why I am still talking like an idiot when I should be kissing the hell out of you."  
"That's what I am wondering." Kate said. She took off her t-shirt, revealing pale skin and a purple bra.   
He went crawling to reach her, and admired her. "Nice."  
"You too." she said when she softly pushed him down and placed herself on top of him, and started to unbutton his jeans. Clint caressed her thights, covered with her white trousers, and his hands went up and up, until her stomach. She seemed so concentrated in his jeans.   
"Aww, pants, no..." he thought.  
"Do you need help?" he asked.  
"Maybe."  
He unbuttoned easily his jeans, and took them off while she did the same with her own trousers. Her purple underwear made her even more white-skinned.  
"Finally, I undressed myself." she said, kissing his neck and placing herself on top of him again.  
"Well. Tchnically, there are the two most adorable but annoying clothing pieces on you, yet."  
Clint caressed her back and reached the clasp of her bra.  
"May I?" he said.  
"You must"  
He unclasped it and took it off, throwing it to the floor. He felt Katie's boobs against his chest while they were kissing again, and that just made him lose his mind.  
Clint touched Kate's ribs, and his hands went up to her breasts. They weren't too big nor small, just the perfect size for Clint's liking, who pinched one of Kate's nipples.  
She moaned in the middle of the kiss, deliciously, and started rubbing herself against Clint's crotch.  
"Clint, I wanted you so bad." she said against his mouth.  
"Yeah?" his fingers started playing with the nipple, and Kate moaned again. "How much is it?"  
"Too much."  
He slipped his hand on Kate's panties to find her wet, warm and heavenly. His fingers teased hed, making her more wet and moan with every movement, but not getting inside her.   
"Clint..."  
"What?"  
She gave him a desesperate look, and he slipped one finger inside her, slowly. Very slowly. He didn't want to hurt her. But her moans seemed to beg him to go faster. And so he did; his fingers went in and out of her insides.  
She moaned really loud, and he decided that if he didn't fuck her in that moment, his cock was going to explode. He reached for the drawer on his side table and took a condom from there.  
"Katie-Kate?" he said, swapping their positions and placing himself on top of her, kissing and gently biting her neck.  
"Hm?" she moaned.  
"Do you still want to make it?"  
"Yep."  
He smiled, and he got rid of his boxers and her panties. He putted on the condom fast, and slipped inside her.  
She moaned his name, and Clint growled hers, while he got in and out, very slowly but also very deep. He was getting to know her body, the way Kate wanted his cock to move inside her.  
"C-Clint" she moaned. "F-faster."  
So he did. Every lounge was deeper and faster. It felt amazing. Her smell drove him crazy too much time, and now that was all that sourrounded Clint.  
"Kate... Kate, I'm about to..." he said.  
"Me... too." she said between moans, scratching Clint's back at every move of their hips.  
One more deep push of Clint's hips, and she came, followed by him. Their moans melted toghether as they got hit by the pleasure.


	2. Hawkeyed Morning

Kate woke up next to Clint, who had her hugged against him with one arm, hand resting on her butt. She remembered all what -finally- happened last night. And was amazing.   
She could still feel that warm sensation between her legs as he mentally reviewed the night. The first, angry kiss. The soft one. His fingers inside her, followed by his hard manliness. She blushed at the memory, willing to make it happen again.  
Instead of waking Clint up to please her, she decided to act like an adult, and just wait him to stop snoring softly -what, she must admit, was so cute- with her head resting on his chest. He had some hair there, and she started to caress it, absorted in her own thoughts.  
After fifteen minutes, he moved, and kissed her hair.  
“Morning, hawkeye” he groaned softly. God, his sleepy voice was the best fucking thing ever.  
“Hi, hawkeye” she said, raising her head to look at him.  
He started to draw circles on her naked shoulder with is fingertip. They didn't dress up when they finished, so they were just covered with the blanket.  
“Did you sleep well?” he asked, staring at the ceiling.  
“Actually...” she started, feeling him tensing at the possibility of Kate not enjoying sleeping with him. “... It was as a pretty nice night. Pretty nice sex and pretty nice sleep.” She kissed a scar on his chest.  
“Just pretty nice?” Clint said, concerned.  
“So very pretty nice” she answered with a laugh.  
“That's better”, he said, hugging Kate.   
Kate lifted up her head to kiss Clint's neck, who tensed again. She softly bit it and whispered “I want some coffee”  
“Aww, Katie, no...” he said, covering himself with the blanket.  
Kate sighted, and patted Clint's chest. “Okay, I will make it today” she said, as she got up of the bed and putted on her panties and the t-shirt Clin't was wearing yesterday.   
Yes, she said today, hoping for Clint to realize about that part.  
She already was in the kitchen when she heared his -heavenly sexy, low-pithced, sleepy- voice from the bed. “Katie-Kate?”  
“Tell me”  
“Did you just say today?”  
“Maybe” she said, putting the coffee in the electric coffee pot. Awkward silence.  
“Does that mean you will stay the night here again some day?” Awkward silence.  
“Maybe” Kate said again, waiting impatiently for the coffee to be ready.  
Silence.  
“Good” he said, quietly.  
When the coffee was ready, she picked up the kettle, Clint's favourite mug and her own -yes, she had her own mug at Clint's home. So what? That didn't meant they were dating on anything.- and went to the bedroom again.   
She found Clint standing next to the window, with the back turned to her, and, for God sake, fully naked.  
She looked at that ass, that back with her remaining scratches, and felt her knees tremble on desire. She wanted Clint so bad. Again.  
“Clint?” he turned back to her. “I've made coffee, but just for this time.”  
“You. Are. The. Best.” he said, approaching to her, leaving a very soft kiss on her lips, and taking the kettle and his mug.  
“Obviously.” she said sitting on the right side of the bed.  
He sat down next to her, and he poured some coffee on Kate's violet mug, and then on his own. They sipped their drinks in silence for a while, until their eyes crossed. Kate smirked.  
“Oh, fuck, Kate” Clint said without stop looking at her, and left his mug in the bedside table, next to the kettle.  
He picked her mug up, letting their fingers touch, and left it in the table on Kate's side of the bed. Wait. When did they got to have their own side of the bed?  
Kate didn't care about that anymore because Clint was on top of her, kissing her, eager and naked. His hands on her thights, and then playing with the elastic band of her underwear. Kate could feel his cock against her lips, through her panties, making her wet. She pressed his hips with her inner thights.  
“Mine, mine, mine” she thought.  
She interrupted the kiss just to take off the Clint's shirt she was wearing. He kissed the soft skin between her breasts, as she incorporated, until they both were sitting and kissing. Clint played with her hair with one hand, the other one resting in her waist.  
Kate bite Clint's lip as she lowered her hand to his dick. When she touched the tip, he left out a low-pitched moan against Kate mouth.   
God, she loved it when Clint did that, so she started to caress his head. Clint seemed very sensible there, judging by his groans. His hand left her waist, and got into her underwear again. He started to kiss her neck, as his fingers moved across her folds, pressing her clit. She didn't expect that Clint's steady and though hands could do all those magic between her legs, but after all, he was an archer; his work consisted in his hands and back, how to move them.  
He caressed Kate's entrace with two fingers, teasing her. She tried not to moan by biting her own lip, but a repressed sigh slipped out her mouth, and Clint laughed against her neck.  
“Did you think you are better that me at this, little Kate?” Clint whispered in her ear, and bit it.  
He started the game, but she would win it. Kate was the most competitive person the Earth had ever known.  
“I am better than you at this” she said, as she moved her hand down his lenght, very slowly, and Clint groaned again.  
She kissed her way down Clint's neck, moving her hips and rubbing herself against Clint's teasing fingers. She gave Clint a playful shove that made him lie back down and get his hand off her entrace.  
She get rid of her panties, and continued kissing Clint, until his belly. She kissed his cock's tip, very softly, and he sighted raggedly. She continued teasing him with her tongue, ripping moans from him, before taking him into her mouth.   
Clint's hand got caught in Kate's night-like black hair as she sucked on him for a while.  
“Fuck Kate. Like, seriously.” he said, breathless, and she smiled as she looked up at him. “You are amazing and I'm so lucky.” he said, dropping his head into the pillow. “I don't know how I lived without you all this time.”  
“Clint, for fuck's sake.” she said, crowling up to reach the bedside table where Clint kept their... no, his condoms. “You are such a cheesy guy.”  
“I feel a little contradicted, because I feel hurt and very turned on by that comment.” he said, looking how Kate opened a condom with steady hands, shivering of impatience and desire.  
“Shut up, Barton.” Kate said, laughing and putting the condom on Clint's cock.  
He looked as he was going to move, but Kate stopped him.   
“No, this time you won't have to move, Hawkeye.” she said as she kissed and bit his neck. Clint groaned and putted his hands on her thights when she sat on top of him with her cock between her lips, but not letting it get inside her.  
She started rockeng her hips back and forth. Kate wanted him to beg her for mercy, to admit she was better than him, and beg for permission to fuck her until she couldn't think straight. His moans were delicious, even better than the ones he gave her last night, and make her lower belly ache.  
“You alright?” she said, surprised by her own voice. More than in words, she spoke in moans.  
“Actually,” Clint said, between groans, and he approached her to himself, and whispered in her ear “I want to fuck you so bad it almost hurts.”  
That was too much for Kate. She moaned as he slipped inside her and filled her. She started to ride him, very very slow at first, teasing him, but also herself.  
“Would you please go faster?” he groaned. He was begging, and that was the first thing on her “to-do” list.  
“Nope” she laughed, stopping completely. “You owe me a thing.”  
Clint got his eyes shut, lost in the pleasure. She bit her own lip as he did th same.  
“Tell me.”  
“You said you was better than me at this.” this made him smirk, with the eyes still closed. “And you were clearly wrong. Now say it”.  
“Never.” he laughed  
“Say it!” Kate laughed too, and started to move again, but immediately stopped, torturing him.  
“Okay, okay...” he said opening his eyes and looking at her. “You are the best. You win, I loose.”  
She smiled. “Good boy.”  
And she moved her hips back and forth on top of him again, but this time faster, with her hands on his abs and his fingers playing with her nipples. Kate felt the pleasure warming her body from the inside, as hot chocolate does in winter cold days.   
Clint's hands descended to her hips, gentle pushing her against him, making his cock touch that special spot on Kate's insides. She cried out Clint's name, moving faster, her walls tightening around Clint. He groaned louder than he did until that moment and they both came almost at the same time.   
Exhausted, she crawled back to her -no, to his- pillow, and looked at him when he turned his face to look at her.  
Clint caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead chastely. Then kissed her lips, so softly. Like with... Love? No, that couldn't be. Kate's motto was “anything but romanticism nor love”. Although her motto, Kate curled up against Clint's chest.  
“I think we could sleep a little bit more, and later we could start the day like normal people do.” she said.  
“That's a great idea, Hawkeye.”


End file.
